Present
by Mr.Foox
Summary: A christmas gift i made for my special person (3 short KiyoHyuu stories inside)
1. Chapter 1

(for anyone else who's reading this and isn't (my) Mary, you can just skip to the next chapter. But if you are (my) Mary please continue to read)

…

Dear Mary,  
First of all I hope you're having a great Christmas! And of course I hope you get some good presents that you've wished for. And that you'll eat lot of Christmas food and/or candy.  
So now about this fic…  
Usually I make you a video for every special occasion (or… just when I feel like I need to show my love to you), but on this Christmas I though 'eh, what the hell, I bet she's a little tired of my editing anyway' and then I wrote this little thing. But I must warn you… my writing isn't that good, please consider that while reading! (I choose to write 3 short stories and put them in one, the first two are rated T and the last one M) And yes, I wrote about our bbys ;) I hope you'll enjoy this at least a little bit. Though this thing is far from good enough for you :*  
Putting the fic aside… Both you and I know that I can go on in hours about how much I love you, but since I don't wanna bore you (and because I think you already know how much you mean to me~) I guess I'll keep this short.  
I love you so much my love, and merry Christmas.

- Miranda


	2. Chapter 2

Info;  
Word count; 1200  
Rating; T  
Summary; Kiyoshi is getting some help with his school work (or well that was the plan)  
Personal comments; I tried I rly did

…

"Oi, Hyuuga!"  
A happy voice shouted from behind my back. I didn't turn around, neither did I answer, instead I quickened my pace. He pisses me off, so much.  
"Hyuuga please, waaaaait!" I kept going forward, my bag hitting the side of my leg as I nearly ran. He's such a moron, why is he following me? I could hear the heavy footsteps getting louder for every second. Damn it, I'm almost home, just around this corner and I'll be-  
A firm hand settled itself on my right shoulder, stopping me. "Hyuuga, why didn't you wait for me?" the voice behind me had a tone of hurt in it. I couldn't help but sigh. I was so close to make it home…

I turned around to face the taller boy behind me.  
"What is it you want?" I tried to sound as irritated as possible, but of course Kiyoshi didn't notice it, since he was an idiot. He tilted his head slightly to the right while a stupid smile showed itself on his face.  
"Huh? Hyuuga you agreed to help me with my homework today, don't tell me you forgot?" I stared at him for a second before replying with a tired voice.  
"Believe me I've tried, but without any luck…" His smile didn't falter when he moved his hand on top of my head and messed up my short dark hair.  
"That's great, then let's get going" He moved past me and walked around the corner towards my house. With a deep frown I followed after him, this would be a long afternoon.

We entered the front door and removed our shoes. My friend looked around the house with his childish smile. He didn't say anything but I guessed he understood my mother was out. So I didn't say anything in the matter, taking for granted he figured it out on his own. I made my way upstairs towards my room, and shortly I heard Kiyoshi's footsteps behind me. I swung my bedroom door open, and then let the brunette enter before me (he was an guest after all). He went inside and settled down on the foor with his back to my bed for support. I still stood at the door looking around my room feeling a little uncomfortable. My gace stopped around my Japanese warrior figures. They all seemed to look at me with an accusing look, which was ridiculous since they weren't alive. And also a bit strange, I've had my eyes on them many times, but I've never gotten the feeling like they looked at me like this…  
"Hey, do think there's anything odd with my figures?" I mumbled to the boy sitting at the floor. He looked a little confused by my question but didn't comment on it,  
"No. Should I see something odd with them?" he answerd after looking at them for a moment.  
"Nah, just asking…" Kiyoshi didn't seem to notice anything strange about the figures, so I pushed the thought away, telling myself I was just imagining it. Tearing my eyes off my figures, my dark eyes went to my bedroom window, I could see my own reflection. My face looked abnormal, not like my usual self, my posture looked really stiff. looked really uncomfortable no matter how many times I blinked the image before me was the same… is my face always this red…?  
"Could you help me with this?" Kiyoshi's voice snapped me back to reality.  
"Help? With what?" I looked confused for a moment. "Oh right, the school work… yeah" I moved a little closer, but still standing quite far away while bending forward to try to see down into his book.  
"Uh, Hyuuga? Isn't it easier to just sit down next to me?" I felt my cheeks heat on his suggestion, of course I must look silly in this position. "… or maybe, you're a little embarrassed by being so close to me?" A goofy smile formed on the brunette's face. He was obviously teasing me, the remark was a little joke but still I could feel my heart race. In an attempt to hide my embarrassment I said in a loud voice,  
"Baka! I'm just afraid i'll get as stupid as you if I get too close!" I tried my best to put on an angry (and convincing) face "Don't get any stupid ideas!" I got the feeling I didn't succeed with my angry face since my friend's smile didn't falter for a second. Before I had the chance to add another insult I felt a big firm hand grab my wrist and dragged me down to the floor. I barely had the time to catch myself with the free hand I had. I hit my face into Kiyoshi's chest, and once again my face turned red. I knew very well that my friend the 'iron heart' was big, much taller than most on our team, but his chest was really huge! (but then again, most things about this guy was huge). Kiyoshi ran his hand through my hair with his massive hand, in a much diffrent way than he did last time. Last time he just simply wanted to mess with my hair (which he usually did these days), but this time his hand went lightly into my hair once, like he was afraid to touch me, but yet he wanted to feel my hair under his fingers. My heart beat like crazy in my own chest. I noticed how his other hand that had been around my wrist a moment ago had now moved down to my hand and he had wrapped his fingers around it. Oh gosh, what do I do? All I could hear was the beat of my heart and all I could think about was how nice this guy's hands felt, how big and comfortable his chest was and how safe I felt in his arms.  
"T-the school work…" I mumbled against him, desperately trying to come up with… something!  
"I think the school work can wait, besides…" he intertwined our fingers and continued with a little unsure voice "… I…" he took a long pause, which felt like forever for me. "… forget it" I lifted my head to look at his face,  
"No, what were you going to say?" The way he had spoken made it sound like it was something serious and I wanted to know what. I forgot the position we were both in for a second, but soon remembered when I saw how close his face was to mine. Just as I was about to look away again Kiyoshi moved forward and kissed me lightly on the mouth.  
"Isn't it obvious?" he grinned at me "I like you!" At that moment I thought I would seriously die from embarrassment. And it didn't help that the brunette infront of me had a big smile on his face, in a matter of fact it made me a little irritated. I wrapped my free hand around his neck and dragged him to my shoulder so I didn't have to looked at him.  
"H-Hyuuga?"  
"S-shut up" I mumbled "you big baka" I placed a light kiss into his hair.


	3. Chapter 3

Info;  
Word count; 308  
Rating; T(?)  
Summary; Hyuuga has a small fetish.  
Personal comments; oh god, idk what happend I just-… i'm so sorry…

…

I've always had this weird fascination with Kiyoshi's hands. Alright, this sounds really stupid, but I can't help it. At first I was satisfied with just looking at them from afar from time to time. Seeing how those hands moved whenever there was an basketball between them. How they could dance around the ball magically, or how they held on to it roughly. I just recently realized I had this kind of 'fetish' with those specific hands, after me and Kiyoshi started dating I could see just how much they fascinated me. In the beginning I wanted to just hold them, feel how they felt against mine. How they held around my own much smaller hands (which made me feel very safe for some reason…).

But before I knew it my fascination grew into an obsession. I started to want those hands not just in my own, I wanted them everywhere. I wanted them to trace every inch of my body, it didn't matter if this was done gently or not, I just wanted the contact.

I think my fetish was quite obvious even in the beginning, but Kiyoshi didn't comment at it once, he didn't lay out a single word of complaint. Rather he seemed pleased with it, how every single touch he made on me could send me into a heated state in a matter of seconds. And how fast he could send me over the edge in the moment of passion.

I really liked his touch…

But there was one thing I've found about him which I liked more than his touch. The way he told me he loved me. The look on his face, his eyes looking at me like I was the only person on the entire planet who he'd ever love. This was something that I liked far more than his touch.


	4. Chapter 4

Info;  
Word count; 413  
Rating; M  
Summary; what can I say except sex?  
Personal comments; alright this is my first time ever writing smut, so I know it's far from great .

…

I ran my fingers down his strong back, whispering 'i love you' in his ear over and over, so quietly it barely even left my lips in the first place. His hands found it's way up to my hair, tugging at it lightly so I could move and give him better access to my exposed throat. He wasted no time, and attacked it at once, sucking, biting lightly, in a teasing manner. All the while I kept whispering over and over, the same three words, as if it was an important secret, shared only between us. Our naked bodies was pressed against each other, and he was thrusting hard into me in a steady pace, his hand around my aroused member, pumping it at the same speed as his thrusts. I was a mess, moaning and groaning between my low whispers. I couldn't think straight, my mind felt disconnected from my body. A sudden electricity surged through my entire body and I couldn't help to gasp loudly, throwing my head back. I hadn't felt such an intense pleasure in my whole life, meaning the brunette on top of me must have found my 'sweet spot'. I was barely able to breathe, all I felt was that same extreme pleasure being repeate over and over.  
"S-say it again" he purred next to me "don't stop" he clearly couldn't know what kind of pleasure he was providing me with here, (or maybe he he did and just wanted to mess with me even at this time?). But I did as I was told, even though my voice came out louder and much less controlled  
"I-I love you, love you, you!" I kept on half screaming as I felt I was coming closer to my limit.  
"I-i'm gonna-!" I started but I didn't have to finish my sentence, "Me too!" he groaned in my ear, "togheter, let's come togheter!" His thrusts and his hand moved faster, I was so close. He caught my lips in an passionate and deep kiss, and that was all we needed to both go over the edge. I came all over his hand and our connected upper bodies, while I felt him releasing inside me. Both of us was out of breath and energy, but still neither of us stopped our kiss. When we finaly separated from the lack of air we took deep breaths, trying to collect ourselves. We looked at each other and smiled.

We really loved one another.


End file.
